


Inside The Bullet

by ArchonX



Category: Justified
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Tim, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hurt, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Mostly porn, Porn With Plot, Rayland is a crime lord, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Top Rayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchonX/pseuds/ArchonX
Summary: When Tim Gutterson was tasked to assassinate the two most known crime lords in Kentucky, Raylan Givens and Boyd Crowder, he didn't expect to have to be buddies with them.Then again, he didn't expect to have feelings with a person he's supposed to kill also.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone using swype, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> I wrote this when I saw how little Tim/Raylan fics there are....  
> So here you go...  
> (Tbh I haven't written smut in a while and there's a lot of it btw)

Tim Gutterson always had one rule while on the job, _don't become buddies with the people you're trying to kill._

Yeah, while he was a Ranger for the army he had to make up fake stories to bond a bit with the target, but it was completely different when you actually had to socialize with the target. Not watch them from afar.

And now here he was, sitting in a Audry's buying a drink for a natorious crime lord and business parter to Boyd Crowder, Raylan Givens.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Tim said.

The cowboy looked at him like he was crazy that he didn't know his name, hell, everyone knew his name in Harlan county, and Tim already learned his name months earlier when he was assigned to Assassinate Raylan.

Only this time it was different.  
He had to get close and personal to him. Close enough to find out what porn he jerks off to.

"It's Givens. Raylan Givens." The cowboy tipped his hat upward to see Tim better with a sly smirk on his face. Only that Tim wished that he didn't tip his hat, because now he was staring at the most gorgeous pair of hazel eyes Tim had ever saw.

"Well Raylan, it's nice to meet you."

Tim extended his hand out for Raylan to shake, a peace offering if you can call it that, but Raylan seems reluctant at first, as if he could see past Tim's façade and saw the real reason why he was here.

He still shook Tim's hands anyway with power and a grip that ended up leaving Tim wanting more from the man.

Tim smiled at Raylan and downed his burbon as he reminded himself once again to not, or even ever, become friends with Raylan Givens.

Too bad Tim can't hide the feeling that he doesn't just want to be just 'friends' with him.

He wanted so much more.

~~~

"How's the case going, Gutterson?"

Tim sat down in a vacant desk as Art came over. Although he's not a Marshall, they requested that they help Tim when trying to bring down both the Givens' and Crowder family to help end majority of the crime in Kentucky. Tim's boss decided that it would be best for Tim to get work work with the Marshalls instead of one of their own, as his boss said it could 'be a better opportunity' and 'a new experience instead of the same old same old'.

Tim knew that they wanted to get rid of him from the start and that's why they sent him to the Marshalls, but at the same time his boss had a good point that they had nearly all of the case files against the Crowder and Givens' family. It was a perfect excuse to get Tim's ass out of his normal office at Texas, ever since he slept with his bosses boss.

"Why, Art, you're being nicer to me than my old boss. How come?"

"Well you're now technically one of us until you take out the Lord's of the state."

Art laughed as Tim replyed, "Well don't worry, your Drug Lords won't be here for much longer now."

"I'm counting on you Gutterson."

"Tim is fine, if you don't mind."

Art nodded as he said 'of course' while he walked away back into his office.

While Tim was dosing off staring into oblivion, a cute dark female stood in front of him to get his attention.

He looked up at her name tag to see the name Rachel, then to her face as Tim put on a "what do you need and why are you here" look.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, and as you know I'm a Marshall. I just wanted to see if you needed anything before I head off."

"Thank you Rachel, actually," Tim looked over at his computer screen, it showed 9 o'clock pm, "I was just going to head out as well. I'm Tim by the way."

"Oh everybody knows who you are Tim, an ex Ranger and one of the most excellent shooters on the, well I don't know, the whole nation I'm guessing?"

"Actually that's my boss," Tim smiled up at Rachel, which wasn't often as he doesn't smile anymore, "but thank you anyway."

Rachel stared at Tim for a few seconds before giving him her phone number in case of any emergencies he might be in as Tim sensed that Rachel didn't give him her phone number just for emergencies.

He smiled politely as she walked away.

Too bad that he was gay. Rachel seemed nice.

Looking off at the computer screen again he decided he should head out as well.

Leaving the building and into his SUV, Tim decided that he would stop by to see if his new bff was at Audrey's again.

~~~

"Why, Boyd, you know you can't go after the Bennetts again after you, I don't know, threatened Dickie and the whole Bennett clan that you were gonna shoot a rocket launcher at them."

"Raylan, you know we can't increase business if we don't show them that there's competition in the weed business."

Raylan looked at Boyd once again with disbelief.

"It doesn't mean that you should threaten them for Christ sake Boyd."

"The Lord only kno-"

Raylan slammed his fits into Boyds table, "you better shut your shit with the Lord again. You remember how the last time your Daddy heard you preaching?"

Boyd made a face at the memory.

"You know what, I need a drink."

"Ok Raylan, but you just need to know about our afternoon affairs at Audrey's again tomorrow afternoon with Arlo."

"Of course."

Raylan ran out of Boyds home, which used to belong to his brother Bowman before he got killed by Ava, Boyds now lover, at the dining room table.

Raylan needed a drink, and fast after he heard all of the bullshit Boyd and Arlo dragged him into, so he went back to Audrey's again for the second time in a row, which was a rare occurrence.

Sitting at the booth in the far back Raylan noticed someone taking multiple shots of something by himself.

"Need a drinking partner?"

The blue eyed beauty looked up at him after his last shot.

"Raylan, I was looking for you. "

Raylan scooted next to his new acquaintance, Tim was his name Raylan thinks, in the booth.

Raylan leaned over to Tim and put his mouth to his ear as he whispered "yeah?" to him.

Raylan isn't going to lie. Tim had certainly caught his eye, and he knew Tim was interested in Raylan when Tim licked his lips.

"Yeah Raylan,"

Tim was starting at him now. Hands fidgeting as he covered his lap, trying to hide his hard on that was beneath Tim's jeans.

Raylan grabbed Tim's hands and his hair, ruffling it up a bit.

"Why don't we go out back, let me fuck you real hard and slow."

Tim stifled a moan as he nodded, being dragged away by Raylan to the trailers out back.

Raylan knew what he wants. And it was Tim.

Raylan always get what he wants.

~~~

Raylan made sure that no one was in the trailer before stepping inside, dragging a hot and horney guy in, placing his hat by the door so it wouldn't get crushed later.

Raylan started to grow hard once they were inside, his hands around Tim's waist as he pulled him in for a small kiss to test the waters out, tasting the trace of vodka and burbon. The kiss deepened as Tim opened his mouth slightly, Raylan taking the invitation to slowly slide his tongue into Tim's mouth as he wrestled with Tim's tongue for dominance.

Raylan let out his own moan when Tim started pad and caress Raylans cock through his jeans, thrusting upwards slightly to the touch.

"I wanna taste you," Tim breathed out, panting for air before driving back into the ravishing kiss once again.

Tim's hand unbuttoned Raylans jeans, then the zipper, pulling the pants down to Raylans thigh. Tim broke the kiss again to get on his knees, breathing over Raylans erection. Tim started to suck on Raylans dick through the cotton underwear as both men moaned, Raylan grasping for Tim's hair.

"Jesus," Raylan sighed.

Tim's hands reached for the elastic waistband and pulled it down slowly, in fact, too slowly to the point where it was killing Raylan.

"Listen, Tim?"

Tim hummed against the tip of Raylans cock in reply.

"Although I really like this a lot, " Tim looked up into Raylans eye, "I want to taste you also."

Tim grinned as he got up, pushing Raylan onto the bed. Tim started to strip off his clothes real slow, revealing a tattoo on his chest. Raylan turned Tim around so both of them would be blowing each other, and by god, Tim's heavy and thick cock in his face was a sight to see.

Both guys started to suck and lick the tips of their cocks slowly as precome leaked out.

And the moment Tim started to take Raylan into his mouth, he knew he wouldn't last longer than five minutes, so what did Raylan do?

He smeared some of Tim's leaking precome onto his fingers and teased his ass slowly, then pressing a finger in all the way to the knuckle.

Tim moaned hard as he bobbed up and down on Raylans cock, pushing back to get more friction of Raylans finger inside of him.

One finger became two, and then three as Raylan stretched Tim's tight hole, while Raylan sucked on Tim's balls.

Tim continued to push back onto Raylans finger, a bit more frantically now when Raylan gripped his ass.

"Rylan,"

He ignored the plead in Tim's voice.

" _Raylan_ ,"

He just loved hearing Tim call out his name.

A few more thrusts of his fingers, Tim spilled all over Raylans stomach.

"You want more?"

Tim twisted a bit to look at Raylan then saying a soft "yes" that he could barely hear.

"What was that? "

"Yes, oh _by God Raylan hurry up_ ,"

Deciding that Tim was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out of him and pushed Tim on his back.

"I want you Raylan."

"I know."

Raylan smiled as he leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a drawer. Inside was a bottle of lube, and an empty box of condoms.

"Shit," Raylan muttered.

Tim propped himself up onto his elbows, "what?"

Raylan showed the box of empty condoms.

Tim, taking no as an aswer, gripped on Raylans bicep and kissed him.

"I'm clean," he whispered.

Raylan chuckled, "And so am I."

Tim smiled when Raylan threw the box at the wall, gripping on Tim's arms as he pushed Tim on his back, pinning them over his head.

Raylan started to apply the lube to Tim's hole, as Tim instantly got hard again when he realized that Raylan was going to go bare, and...

Shit, Tim realized what he was actually doing, about to sleep with the person he's supposed to murder.

Raylan sensed the hesitation and stopped applying the lube as Tim shook his head, signaling off that he was alright.

Raylan kissed Tim and all of his hesitation disappeared as he felt Raylans thick cock lining up, then the small nudge of it intruding Tim.

Tim moaned and grasped Raylan when his cock slowly slid into his hot hole, Raylan suckling on Tim's neck and sliding his hands around Tim's lean waist, hugging it for dear life.

After a bit Raylan started to pull out as he moaned into Tim's neck, then slamming back in again, receiving shouts from both guys.

Tim wrapped his legs around Raylans waist, getting as close to him as possible when he set a hard pace going on. Raylan hit Tim's prostate hard, then over and over again, his nerves coiling up and ready to come.

"Right there Raylan," Tim gasped out.

After hitting Tim's prostate hard Tim's nerves started to uncoil as his balls tightened and released his come between them, moans filling the small space.

Raylan started to feel Tim's hot ass contracting around his cock making it tighter, him starting to thrust more frantically, until he came inside Tim spilling his seed.

Tim's ass milked all the come out of Raylan as Tim felt the gush of warmth spilling inside. To be honest, he liked it, a lot, as Raylans come started to leak out underneath them. Raylan still slowly thrusting, making the come inside gush out of Tim's hole more until Raylan couldn't support his weight anymore.

Raylan, still inside of Tim, just laid there, hugging Tim on for dear life as they came down off of their high.

Tim combing Raylans hair with his fingers.

Raylan snuggled even closer to Tim knowing that this wasn't an emotionless fuck.

He didn't want to lose Tim.

In fact, Raylan promised himself that of someone dared touch Tim, he was going to murder them, even if it meant destroying all of Kentucky.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the mistakes...

Waking up with a headache and a sore ass is one thing.

Waking up next to the man of your dreams who you're also supposed to murder is another thing.

Tim sat up slowly trying to not wake up the man next to him even though his back was facing him. Tim could easily slide out of the trailer as if it was a one night stand because, technically, it is.

Creeping out of the covers and grabbing his clothes as discretely as he can, he left the trailer at the break of dawn.

Raylan was awake of course, he couldn't sleep for a while, thinking about why exactly Tim had appealed to him, and why Tim actually did the same.

The Givens family were one of the most dangerous and known family clan to do anything they ever want, and some other family clans respected that in fear of one day being murdered along side their wife and children.

Everyone knew Raylan. He was a Givens after all.

Even the few tourists that come around knew about Raylan and the scores he pulled off

So why didn't Tim know? Or did he actually know but doesn't care?

When Tim slipped out of the trailer, Raylan decided that he would pay his good old friend Doyle Bennett a visit for his own good if he ever wanted his clan to survive with whatever Boyd was planning on doing.

An hour later he was at the raggedy Bennett general store, ran by Doyles, Dickie's, and Coovers mother, Mags Bennett.

"Evenin' boys."

Raylan tipped his hat up when Dickie stepped in front of him, holding a barrel gun.

"What're you doing here Raylan? And after what your buddy Boyd said to us?"

Dickie had some underlying tension and anger in his voice, and who wouldn't be after a man threatened to kill your whole family, but before Dickie could even point the gun at Raylan his mother Mags came out.

"Now you leave Raylan alone, you hear me?"

Dickie looked away at Raylan.

"Give me the gun, Dickie," Dickie didn't comply at first, but when Mags tried to hit him he gave her the gun and limped away with that for Raylan crippled with a baseball bat when they were younger.

"What can I help you with Raylan?"

"Isn't Dickie usually the less agitated one with me?"

"He's just been in a bad mood, after what happened with Boyd."

Raylan nodded, he understood as well. Anyone who ever got face to face with Boyd would usually end up leaving pissed off, or even dead.

"Well, Mags, I only came here to tell you that whatever problems you have with Boyd, I'll try to put a rest to it."

Mags went over to the counter and grabbed two empty jars along side a jar of her famous apple pie.

"Would you like a drink Raylan?"

"Of your apple pie? Of course Mags."

A few drinks in with the sweet distinct taste of apple pie on his lips, Mags leaned in close.

"Raylan, as much as I dislike your family and our family's history together, I'm just going to warn you now that someone has put a claim on your head."

Raylan looked at Mags more sternly over the rim of the glass jar.

"Is it Gio and his men again?"

"I don't know Raylan, all I know is that you should be more careful now with someone after you."

"Where did you get this information Mags?"

"Oh, I don't know, a unicorn. Where else do you think Raylan? My clients-"

"Your drug dealing clients,"

"Yes, my clients and buyers have been saying some rumors about you Raylan. All I'm saying is that you should be careful with the people you meet these days."

Raylan chugged his drink down, said a silent thank you, and left so he wouldn't be late with the meeting at Audrey's with his father Arlo and Boyd.

~~~

Tim sat at his usual office a week later after his encounter with Raylan, looking at old case logs of the prior things that Raylan had done.

It didn't look bad (he was lying, it looked pretty bad), but majority of the cases seemed to be heavily caused by his partner in crime, Boyd Crowder.

A few minutes in, Rachel walked passed as Tim called for her attention.

"Hey, Rachel?"

"Yes, Tim?"

Flipping through the cases one more, Tim looked at her, "Why am I assigned to shoot and kill Raylan Givens when it's mostly the Crowder guys doing the heists?"

Rachel looked at him with glaring eyes, "You really don't know why you're assigned to kill Raylan?"

Tim shook his head.

"I don't know if I should be the one who tells you this, but... Raylan has shot a lot of people before."

"Yeah, but they usually just end up hurt, not dead."

"Raylan shot and killed Art's son when he was denied becoming a Marshal."

Tim looked at Rachel confused for a minute.

"He was going to become a Marshal?"

Rachel nodded, "And when he couldn't, he took out his anger on Art and his family. Shot almost all of them to death, but the only one who died was Art's son."

"If you knew that he did it, why isn't he in prison now?"

"No one found Art's son's body. No one could link Raylan to the shooting. But everyone knows he did it. Everyone knows that Art's son is dead."

The mood died a bit after their conversation, but something didn't seem right about the story where Raylan killed Art's son. Looking back at the cases, he couldn't have killed his son, there was a piece missing in all of this...

This whole assassination didn't seem right, it wasn't focused on the right person at all...

The real target to Tim, is Boyd Crowder.

~~~

A stake out was mandatory for all of his targets, watching them for at least a few days before getting the green light to shoot. But this time, there was no green light.

Not only was he assigned to kill Raylan and be close to him enough for Raylan to not suspect that Tim was going to murder him, he had to get information to take down the Crowder Enterprise by using the information to plan raids, hopefully killing Boyd also in the process.

Sitting in his SUV, he waited for Raylan to exit the small convenient store with a small bag.

Following a good distance behind Raylan when he pulled out of the small parking lot, he followed Raylan to a run down motel where he was staying (which was weird since he should have a decent amount of money in the bank, decent enough to buy an island).

It's going to be a long night, Tim thought to himself while he was deciding where to park without getting caught.

Raylan exited his car and went to his room, number 8, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Noticing how weird that Raylan would leave the door open, he went out to check what was going on, and that was his first mistake.

The moment his body was a few inches away from the door tim got pulled inside, door slamming shut behind his back.

"You've been following me?"

"No..."

"If you aren't, then why were you at my door when I left it open?"

Tim didn't know what to say in the presence of Raylan.

"I..."

"You what, Tim?"

"I..."

Raylan started to kiss Tim's neck down until the collarbone, then going back up and repeating it over again. He couldn't help it, Raylan was just way too attracted to Tim.

This was Tim's second mistake. Letting Raylan manhandle him until he was on his knees in front of Raylans hard member, pulling the clothing down until he would see the painfully hard and twitching cock that belongs to Raylan Givens.

"It's only been a week since you last saw me, and you're here for more of me?"

Tim nodded as he started to lick Raylans underside of his cock, making it back up until the tip then swallowing his cock whole until the base in a repetitive motion, tongue swirling at the slit whenever he got the chance.

Tim could taste Raylans come before Raylan even knew he was coming, swallowing all of the salty liquid as Raylan clutched Tim's hair.

When Tim got up, he didn't need words to know that look in Raylans eyes, the look that he wanted Tim as much as Tim wanted Raylan.

Raylan gripped Tim's waist when Tim started to take off Raylans shirt, then kissing both of Raylans hard nipples.

Raylan did the same to Tim, pushing Tim down on his lumpy bed.

"I'm still clothed in the wrong places Raylan." It was said in a whisper barley audible.

Raylan gripped Tim's bicep as he kissed his body downwards, leading to his happy trail, licking his way down after that while undoing Tim's pants.

He started to nip a bit at Tim's cock when Tim pulled him up, kissing him once.

"No biting," Tim mumbled.

Tim started to bite his lip in a sweet chaste kiss that soon turned R rated when Raylan slipped his tongue in. He didn't think much when Tim started to push his tongue back, but when it was Tim's tongue in Raylans mouth, the games had switched.

Taking on full control, Tim flipped Raylan over.

Tim threw his pants on the floor and straddled Raylan.

"You've gained confidence I see."

Tim smirked, bending down to test Raylans nipples again, "Where's the lube at?"

"Top drawer," Raylan breathed out.

Popping the cap open, Tim lubed up Raylans cock as much as he could, placing the bottle of lube away.

Lining up onto Raylans cock, he pushed down as Raylan gripped Tim's waist, steadily guiding him to the base.

Tim moaned when he felt Raylans cock poking his prostate, wiggling his hips a bit.

Feeling when he was accustomed to Raylans girth, he moved on Raylans cock until he was practically bouncing on it, frantically moving up and down as Raylan thrust upwards to meet Tim, leaving the sound of wet slapping in their wake.

Tim kissed Raylan. The wet sloppy kisses along with Tim's tight ass surrounding his cock was too much for Raylan to handle.

Tim thought the same when Raylan clawed his back, both the pleasure and pain combing with every thrust of Raylans hips as Tim couldn't take it anymore, as he came with a silent scream and with Raylans name.

Raylan felt Tim's come splatter on his stomach, reaching down as he licked Tim's come clean off his fingers.

Raylan let his load free inside Tim again when he felt Tim rub his nipples, lightly biting them. He groaned Tim's name out, laying back all the way on the bed.

Tim got off of Raylans cock, missing the feeling of the strech as come started to drip out of his ass again onto Raylans leg.

"We need to shower."

"Later, Tim."

Raylan opened his arms out, Tim snuggling in them, lazily kissing Raylan. Raylans hand hooked around his waist and the other in Tim's hair.

Then Tim made his third mistake. Sleeping with Raylan a second time, not leaving instantly.

In comfort in Raylans arm, Tim fell asleep, Raylan close behind when he realized that he never got his answer of why Tim was following him.

~~~

In the middle of the night they went up to take a shower after the dried come started to bother him, Tim complaining that his insides felt weird because of the dried come, Raylan rimmed his pink flesh until it was clean of any come he could see. And he kept making an excuse that there were still splotches left just to keep licking and sucking the tight hole (and shoving a few fingers in until Tim came again).

After the shower they fell back asleep in each others arms until the morning.

  
Waking up to Raylan twisting his fingers in his hair, Tim kissed Raylan gently.

"Mornin' Raylan."

"Morning Tim," he said quietly.

Tim hugged Raylans warm body, trying to remember the warmth for days to come.

"I was thinking Tim,"

"Mmhm?"

"You want to go out with me. On a date later?"

Tim looked up at Raylan, he stopped messing with Tim's hair by now.

Tim smiled up at Raylan, kissing him deeply before whispering a 'yes' in his ear.

Raylan kissed him back with passion, and Tim just made his fourth and worst mistake to make.

He was now dating the most notable Crime Lord and killer in Kentucky who he was supposed to assassinate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my apologies for the smut....


End file.
